The Great Egg Hunt!
is the 37th episode of Butterbean's Café released on April 10, 2019. It combines with the next episode; Upside Down Frown Cake!, for the 20th complete episode of the first season. Summary/Description Cricket feels left out when Puddlebrook kids get ahead of her in the easter egg hunt, but what will be her reaction when she finds out Ms. Marmalady and her monkey aides are behind the theft of a basketful of eggs the bean team made for her? Plot Butterbean and Cricket were mounting an easter buffet whiles the other kids go searching through small plants and bushes for an egg. Seeing this and thinking it'll be fun, Cricket halted serving, picked a basket and went to Dottie, who got hers as well. For others, finding and picking eggs were a breeze; for Cricket – not so much, hence loking disappointed with an empty basket. At Marmalady's, Ms. Marmalady, spying the events at her rival café, wondered what the kids were looking for; Spork and Spatch answered her, with the former saying it is fun. Their boss, however, says it's normal enjoyment. Butterbean called out to the kids to come enjoy a buffet and some pink lemonade. She saw her little sister still dejected because of the failure to obtain a single easter egg and tried to cheer up with lemonade. She shared the same feelings with the viewer(s) in her first interaction and wished she call find a way of making her feel better. Back at Marmalady's, now looking through the spy glass, she thought of holding an easter egg hunt themselves to counter "Butterbean's motives" and to lure their guardians to bring them there. She ordered her monkey aides to get eggs from somewhere so they can start. Returning to Butterbean's, the kids and their guardians left, thanking her for the egg hunt. Inside the café, business was the usual manner, and as if this was the first sight and communication of the day between The Bean Team members, she greeted them. Jasper asked Cricket how many eggs she caught, to which she replied in her dejection, "Zero!" To cheer her up, he told her they could get/hunt for more eggs as he got them fresh from Farmer Carly's farm and Poppy said she can make a pretty basket out of bread to put them in. Cricket thought Poppy's idea was funny, but changed her mood in the process anyway, justifying why Butterbean was confident about making easter eggs, not only about finding them. Connecting her bean screen to the Beanitor, she showed the entire team how to make easter eggs. Dazzle commented their collective idea as egg-citing, bringing a giggle out of her boss. With the Let's Get Cooking song rolling, they executed it to perfection. In her own interaction to the viewer(s), Cricket still wished she had gotten an egg instead of her fairy friends making her one or some. Spork and Spatch bypass the window which had the sight of the bread basket but retreated to relish its sight. With Spork stealing it, they headed back to Marmalady's, leaving behind an easter egg. Inside, Poppy told Buuterbean she still has more eggs to make cookies and buying into that, Butterbean in turn told her to get easter shapes for them. After serving a customer with the shape and stature of or resembling Ms. Brookapple, Dazzle told Cricket clean up the tables. It is then that she saw the table beside the window blank, surprising her, reporting this swiftly to her big sister. Instead of her thinking it as a problem, however, she saw this as redemption of solo easter egg hunting for her sister; giving her an ordinary basket and telling her to hop to it. Cricket told the viewer(s) about it in case he/she/they've forgotten. Spork and Spatch in their pursuit to reach Marmalady's left behind another egg and once a butterfly from nowhere distracted them, it was when the rest of the eggs started dropping from the basket. Cricket, in her search for the easter eggs, saw them reaching their destination and followed them, as she believes they're up to something. Ms. Marmalady was excited when they arrived but quickly became haste once she saw a now-empty basket. As Spork and Spatch began to worry and head bak for them, Cricket swooped in. Questioning the monkeys what they did with them, Ms. Marmalady stepped in to tell her they are no eggs, changing Cricket's face expression as she got an idea to team up with them to find them, which they loved. Trivia *Cricket was annoyed at first when she found out that Ms. Marmalady and Spork & Spatch are behind the theft of the bean-team-made basketful of eggs, but saw this as an opprtunity to regain her happiness to collect eggs for another egg hunt – this time with them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1